The Good, the Bad, and the Kick
by swasome unicorns
Summary: Kim's new to Seaford. She's your typical feisty, smart, and funny girl. Jack Brewer is a player that practically owns Seaford High school. When he lays his eyes on Kim, will Kim fall for his tricks? Or will Jack fall for Kim first? Will kick ever happen between these two? What are their parents trying to do? Btw, it's NOT what you think it is. First fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Good, the Bad, and the Kick**

**Hola! So I'm a new author to fanfiction, and this is my first story. It's another one of those "good girl, bad boy" type stories, but I enjoy reading those the most XD Well, so here's my first story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, Live While We're Young by One Direction, or dc shoes**

Chapter 1: Meet Kim  
Kim's POV

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun, I know we only met but let's pretend it's-" Smash!

I slammed the off button on my alarm. That song annoyed me more than almost anything. But it always succeeded in waking me up, so I kept it.

Falling back into my comfortable bed, I tried to sleep for just a little bit longer. But seconds after I shut my eyes, I hear my mom yell up the stairs, "Kim! You're going to be late for school!" Glancing at the clock, I realize that it's 6:55. Oh my god. I have 20 minutes to get ready and reach the school!

Okay, so maybe I laid down for more than a few seconds.

My name is Kim Crawford. Yes, it's short for Kimberly, but I hate anyone calling me anything besides Kim. Kimmy is by far the worst.

I'm 15 years old and a sophomore. I just moved to Seaford, California. My mom got a new job here, so me, my mom, my dad, and my brother Nate all had to move here from Tennessee, but you won't be able to tell because our accents aren't that bad.

So it's been about four days since we got here, and I haven't met anyone. I'm still trying to settle into my house and unpack and stuff, so I haven't gotten out very much. But that's going to change today.

I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a ruffled blue, white, and indigo shirt. It was my first day, after all, so I was going to wear something nice but at the same time comfortable. I paused in front of my mirror. Makeup or no makeup? Oh whatever. I put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss before rushing out the door. Slipping on my black, pink, and light blue dc shoes, I grabbed my skateboard and took off to Seaford High.

I enjoyed the feel of the cool California wind in my naturally wavy blond hair. Unfortunately, my pleasure was cut short. I was here.

Now that I'm in front of the building, I feel nervous. I mean, I've been with the same kids my whole life, so I'm not really good with making friends. Taking a deep breath, I walk up the school stairs and head to the office to get my schedule.

I'm a little late, and I see other students roaming the halls in their various groups (cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, bad boys, etc.). Walking into the office, I approach the secretary.

"Um, my name is Kim Crawford and I'm new, so I like need my schedule and stuff...yeah." I trail off, unsure of what I should say. But the secretary is ready for me.

"Oh yes, Kimberly Anne Crawford, right? I have everything you'll need right here. Good luck on your first day and welcome to Seaford High!"

Well that went well. Maybe the rest of the year will be just as easy.

Locker 172...now where might that be? Locker 156...locker 162...167...170, 171, 172! Here it is! I entered the combination and opened it. Quickly putting away all my stuff, I looked at the schedule. Hmmm...French 1st period in room 115. Okay, I can find that, no problem.

BEEEEEEEEP

The first bell rang, telling us to get to class soon. Okay, I need help finding this place.

"Hey, um, do you know where this room is?" I asked a tall, brown haired girl.

"Um...yeah! I'm going there now, you can just follow me."

In the next few minutes, I found out that her name was Grace, and that we were the same age and that she had a great sense of humor. I already liked her.

We got to class early somehow, and we sat next to each other in the third and middle row.

"So Grace...what do you like doing for fun?"

"Well, I'm a cheerleader here, and I also do karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo in the mall. What about you?"

"No way! I like those things too! I'm planning on trying out for cheer and joining a dojo since I'm staying in Seaford permanently."

"Join ours! Our sensei Rudy is a little off and sort of like a kid most of the time, but he always comes through when we need him. What belt are you?"

"Oh I'm a second degree black belt."

"What?! The only other black belt around here goes to our rival dojo, the black dragons. His name is-"

"Bonjour, class! Welcome to French. I will be your teacher for the year..."

I zoned out as our teacher went over what we would be learning. About 10 minutes into class, a boy strolled in casually, as if he wasn't late.

"Well isn't it nice seeing you here, Mr. Brewer. You do realize that you are late to class? On the first day of school?" The teacher said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Okay." The boy said, flipping his bouncy brown hair just a little to get it out of his eyes. It was GORGEOUS...

"Now that you are late, you will have to take the seat behind Kimberly. Kimberly, raise your hand please and show Mr. Brewer where to sit."

"Please just call me Kim." I told the teacher as I raised my hand.

The boy looked around until he saw me. His face formed a smirk when he saw me. Oh no.

Taking a seat behind me (rather noisily, I must say), this Brewer character leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Name's Jack. Don't wear it out, blondie."

I froze at our proximity, then slowly turned and said, "Don't. Call. Me. Blondie. My name is Kim and just Kim."

"Kimmy, huh? Cute name, blondie." He said with a smirk.

I think Grace could see how mad I was getting, because she gave me a look that said ignore him.

Okay then. I'll just have to deal with this for about 15 more minutes or so, and then I'm good, right?

We'll just have to see.

**So guys, what do you think? Please please please review with ideas and tell me what you think. I'm kind of nervous writing this because I'm not sure what people are going to think...I already know that it's really cliche, but I have a few ideas in mind. So once again, please read, review, favorite, and all that stuff! I appreciate it! :)**

**-****_Nikki_**


	2. Meet Jack

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of The Good, the Bad, and the Kick already in the same day. Its pretty much the same thing through Jack's POV, so you can get to know him better. Thanks so much to those of you that read, reviewed, favorited and followed my first chapter! There's an author's note at the bottom that you don't have to read unless you want to,(I may or may not have been on a sugar high from these super yummy cookies XD) but I would really appreciate it if you did. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I can always dream *sigh***

Chapter 2: Meet Jack

Jack's POV

Ugh...what is the point of going to school in August? Seriously, it's still like 85 degrees outside. Who would want to waste that inside a building when you could be at the beach or something?

I slipped on a dark purple v neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. I ruffled my hair just enough to make any girl drop to their knees. Grabbing my skateboard, I headed to school.

My name is Jack Brewer. I'm sure you already knew that. I mean, who doesn't know my name? I'm practically famous throughout Seaford. I'm thought of as a player by many people. Now, I wouldn't say that. I just like to...keep my options open. Me and my best friend Jerry Martinez, this is what we do. Except Jerry has a major crush on Grace

O'Doherty. I get it, she's pretty, but nothing special. Oh well, he's weird.

As I walked into school, I realized that I was a little late. Whatever. The worst that could happen is me getting a detention or something. It's not like detention is a bad place. In fact, that's where I met most of my friends. We usually hang out there most days.

I walked through the hallway. Locker 173...where could this possibly be? Ok...down this hallway...turn left here...locker 171...172... Right here. Locker 173. I entered the combination and opened it. I placed my stuff inside neatly (believe it or not, I'm a very neat person.). I wonder who has the lockers next to mine. Maybe Jerry does...no, they won't make that mistake two years in a row. Last year, when we were freshman, we were locker neighbors and I don't think people were really a big fan of us. Yeah, it's probably a couple nerds or something.

I strolled down the hall to first period. I was already late, so why rush? French...hmm. Why did I take that class? Spanish was probably more useful. Then I could understand what Jerry said when he went off into "Spanish mode", as I like to call it. Oh yeah...my mom wanted me to take French...something about college or jobs or something. I paused outside the classroom, before opening the door.

"Well isn't it nice seeing you here, Mr. Brewer. You do realize that you are late to class? On the first day of school?" The teacher said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Okay." I said. I mean, I did this everyday. Why was she still acting like it was the first time?

"Now that you are late, you will have to take the seat behind Kimberly. Kimberly, raise your hand please and show Mr. Brewer where to sit."

"Please just call me Kim." A cute-no wait, HOT-blonde chick raised her hand. I don't recognize her. Is she new or something?

I plopped my butt down and leaned forward, so that my cheek was practically touching her blond, wavy hair. "Name's Jack. Don't wear it out, blondie." I smirked as I saw her freeze up. Then she slowly turned.

"Don't. Call. Me. BLONDIE. My name is Kim and just Kim." She glared at me, but she just looked like an angry kitten.

"Kimmy, huh? Cute name, blondie." He said with a smirk. Ooh, she looked mad now! But to my disappointment, she turned back around. I'm so going to get her to turn back around. No girl EVER ignores me, and that's not going to start now, especially with some new chick.

As I thought these thoughts, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

**Thanks so much for reading this guys! You have no idea how happy I was, getting all those emails. I still can't believe so many of you actually liked my story! I probably looked stupid reading each email, smiling at my phone like a total idiot. Thankfully, I was alone in my room. :D And just a note to Cristina C, thanks for mentioning the outfit! That was what I was wearing when I wrote that chapter, and you made me smile. And the makeup thing? I totally agree, you sound exactly like me (I'm even almost the same age! Whoa!). Oops...that was sort of long. Feel free to give me suggestions, I love your feedback! Again, you guys are the best and thank you so so so much!**

**-Nikita!**


	3. Swagtastic Singing

**Hola! It's** **Nikita, and I'm back with the next chapter. I made it long because I love you guys for reviewing and following and favoriting me! I want you to know that I'm probably not going to do every chapter in both Jack and Kim's POV, because that would be way too boring and predictable. I might sometimes, only when they aren't together. So without further ado (ooh that sounded fancy!), here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. But I wonder if whoever does reads these and gets ideas for the new episodes.**

Chapter 3: Swagtastic Singing  
_Kim's POV_

FINALLY! First period was over and I can get away from that creep Brewer.

"Hey Kim!" I heard Grace call out. I stopped and waited for her. "Do you know who that is?" All I saw was a Latino dancing down the hallway. I have to admit though, he had talent.

"Him? You tell me, Grace. I know nothing."

"No, Jack Brewer. The one behind you in French class?"

"Ugh. How could I forget." I started walking away, but Grace grabbed my wrist and told me,

"Don't go out with him. EVER. He is a total jerk face and a player. You're just going to get your heart broken. Trust me, I've seen it happen." Grace's voice was dead serious, and I knew it must be bad for her to act like this.

"Look, don't worry, Gracie! I'm not going to go out with him, even if he does ask me. All he is is annoying and he thinks he is absolutely adorable."

Grace relaxed. Then that dancing dude yelled out, "Yo, what it do, Grace!"

Grace turned. "Oh. Um, hi Jerry."

"So what do you have next period?" The dancer-Jerry-asked her.

"Um, let me see. I have...music!"

"You're taking music? That is so swag, yo! I'm taking music too!" I raised an eyebrow at this. Swag?

"Um, hi. I'm Kim." I said, not wanting to be awkwardly there on the side of their conversation.

"Yo wassup chica! I'm Jerry Martinez."

"Um Grace? I think we should get to music." I told her. She had been staring at Jerry. I think someone has a crush!

"That's totally swag, yo! I'll see you guys there in like 5. See ya Grace!" Jerry said before taking off in the other direction.

She continued to stare.

"Awww, he had a special goodbye for you!" I teased.

"Huh? What?"

"Grace, I literally met you like an hour ago, and I can tell you like him."

"No way! We're just friends!" She protested.

"Mmmhmm. Just keep saying that to yourself, hon. It ain't gonna change a thing." I said, my southern accent peeking through.

"Whaaaat? Um, let's just get to class."

"Someone's excited to see Jerry again."

"That's not why! It's because...um...alright fine! I might have a little tiny teensy weensy major crush on Jerry. But it won't work. He's a bad boy and the best friend of Jack Brewer."

"Oh...let's just get to class." I said, unsure of what I should say.

A few minutes later, in the music room...

_Jack's POV_

I still couldn't believe that the blondie had the nerve to practically ignore all this (mental gesture to body)! Kim, huh? Just wait till tomorrow. Then she's gonna regret ever ignoring me.

I was plotting all this in my head on the way to my next class. Music. This was actually my favorite class, besides lunch. I mean, who doesn't love lunch! Well anyways, I walked into music and sat down in a chair next to Jerry in the back.

"Yo Jack! I talked to Grace today! And guess what!" He started excitedly. He probably got a response out of Grace or something and wanted to look for the deeper meaning in it.

"She has a friend that is totally hot, bro. It's a new girl, you might like her! She's in this class." Wait, was he talking about Kim? She was in this class?

"Wait, are you talking about Kim?" I sat behind her in French. Yeah, she is SMOKIN'!"

And at that moment, Grace and a certain beautiful blonde walked in. How were we here before those two? Oh, whatever.

Kim turned, a smile on her face, looking for empty seats. The only two together she could find were...you guessed it. In front of us. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

_Kim's POV_

Awww, Grace Martinez. It has a nice ring to it!

Anyway, I was still smiling and giggling a little as Grace told me how they both met in kindergarten. It was the cutest story ever! They were fingerpainting partners, and they were making Valentine's Day cards. Grace painted one half of the heart red, he painted his half blue, and together they made purple! And Jerry also let her keep the valentine. He had painted, 'To Gracie, Luv Jerry' on it. She still had it to that day.

Well, we were finally at music, and just before the bell, too! I looked around the room for two empty seats together. Oh no. The only seats were in front of the one and only Jack. Brewer.

I told Grace, and of course she said yes. I mean, the other options are either in the middle of the front row and next to the kid with all the textbooks. Although, that kid with the textbooks seems pretty nice...

"Ugh, okay fine. You can sit in front of Jerry, just like I know you want to."

"More than life itself." She sighed, and I rolled my eyes.

We walked over, and I plopped my stuff down in front of Jack and took a seat.

"Nice seeing you again, blondie." I heard him say. I turned to correct him, but before I could say anything, he continued. You know, it's okay if you don't sit there. There's an empty seat right here." He said, spreading his legs and patting the area in between. Ugh, like I'd ever even consider that, being smashed against his chest...

"In your dreams." I said, and started to turn back around.

"So, am I hearing every night, then?" He said with his smirk. I'm starting to think that that's his natural face and everything else is a facial expression.

"Ugh. I am so done with this." I turned around. Our teacher, began telling us about her class.

"Alright, class. I know you guys are going to hear about the curriculum and rules in every class, so I will be assigning a project. Partners will be chosen in alphabetical order by last name." Oh. So Grace wasn't an option... "What you and your partner will be doing is singing a duet on any APPROPRIATE song of your choice. Now, effort outside of class will have to be put into this. Here is the list of students in alphabetical order by last name. You will have today in class to work on it, and it is due Friday. You may begin! Have fun!"

Okay, Anders with Bradford, Brewer with Crawford, wait WHAT?! But that can only mean...

"Looks like me and you are partners Kimmy. You get one week of all this, you lucky duck." I could practically hear that annoying smirk. I groaned. When was this going to end?

**That was chapter 3, guys! I'm not exactly sure if that's what you guys were looking for, but I can assure you from the start that Jack is mostly just putting on an act. And I have so many ideas for this! Please, please review with suggestions, ideas, and feedback!**

**You guys are the best!  
-Niki-Tay-Tay  
(Yeah, a couple of my weirdo friends like calling me that, whatever I still love them! XD)**


	4. Locker Neighbors

**Hey fellow kick lovers! I love all the support I have been getting from you on this story (it makes me feel loved thanks guys :D). I'm updating with another chapter for all of you cool people out there who read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

Chapter 4: Locker Neighbors

_Jack's POV_

So we went through the whole day.

Kim is in all my classes, Jerry is in everything but French, and Grace is in most of my classes too. And since my last name starts with a B and hers starts with C, we always sit together too! Kim is actually not that bad to most people, she's actually really sweet and nice to them. I guess I'm just not good enough for her then, at least in her mind. I just have to prove it to her.

I walked past the bathrooms on the way to my locker. A flash of blonde hair walked in front of me.

Looks like Kimmy has to go somewhere too. But not without saying hi to me first!

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

_Kim's POV_

I was walking to my locker when I suddenly felt a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap around my waist. It felt...nice. I didn't want them to let go.

Until, of course, my mind registered the fact that some random unknown creep was hugging me. I elbowed him in the stomach hard...and hurt my elbow. Wow, some dude has nice abs!

"Ow, Kimmy! That hurt." Yeah sure it did. It was obviously Brewer. I elbowed him again.

"Ow! What did I do now?" He whined.

"Well, you hugged me, called me Kimmy, and talked to me." I stated.

"Well aren't you quite the feisty thing?" He said. "And I think you're enjoying the hug." I knew he had that annoying smirk on his face.

"Ew! Looking at you is already torture. Why would I like you touching me?"

"I don't see you struggling." Oops. Well it was a nice feeling, but not nice enough.

"Look Brewer, I have someplace to be, so please let go of me."

"And what might this place be?"

"My locker, which I won't ever reach, unless you let go of me."

"I'll come with you then." Was this dude crazy? No, I don't want him knowing where my locker is! What if he steals something?

"No. Let go of me NOW."

"Well if you won't let me go to your locker, I'll just bring you to mine."

"No way, Brewer, I'm not going to your locker. Let me go. Now." I was really starting to get frustrated with this dude.

"Now, who said it was your choice, Kimmy?" He smirked. Wait, what could he mean by that? Suddenly, I felt his arms tighten around me. I was being lifted up into the air.

Jack Brewer was carrying me.

"Put me down!" I shrieked/whined at him.

"Give me one good reason, and I'll put you down." He was significantly taller than me, so I couldn't step out, and elbowing him in the stomach did nothing but hurt my elbow.

"Well I don't like you touching me." Okay, I couldn't come up with anything. And I actually did like him touching me, so I was pretty much lying.

He somehow repositioned me so that his arms were supporting my legs and I was leaning on the side of his chest. I grabbed onto him.

Jack looked at my face and smirked. "Yeah right. You know, you have to be the worst liar I have ever met. And I know a lot of liars, trust me."

"Oh yeah? Why would I be lying?" I said nervously.

"Come on blondie. You wrapped your arms around me. What happened to, 'Ew, Jack Brewer has cooties so I won't touch him!'" Okay, so he actually had half a brain in that pretty little head of his.

"I don't trust you. With those muscles, you could probably throw me across Seaford. So if I go, you're coming with me." He just laughed. It sounded genuine...and almost melodic, too...but with Jack Brewer, you can never tell.

"So, you think I'm muscular?" Ugh! Why do I keep doing this?

"Um...just put me down already, Brewer." I squirmed, trying to get him to let me go.

"No, no I don't think I will Miss Crawford." I glared at his annoying smirking face. Seriously, what is it with him and that smirk!

"Are you ready Kimmy?" He looked at me with those big, chocolaty brown eyes. I could practically look into those all day...except they were laughing at me!

"Huh? Wait, what?! Oh my god Jack what are you doing!" I clung to him as he sprinted down the hall. I heard him laughing as he rounded a corner. We are going to die. We are SO going to die.

"JACK STOP WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT FIFTEEN! I NEVER GOT TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL AND GO TO COLLEGE AND GET A JOB AND HAVE KIDS JACK ONCE YOU KILL ME, I'M SO GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP SO STOP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him, my eyes tightly shut, and me scared for my life.

He laughed then suddenly stopped. Like, stopped every thing he was doing all at once, suddenly distracted. I took advantage of the opportunity and squirmed out of his grasp. I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Blondie, you can really punch! What belt are you?"

"So no apology?! I'm so leaving."

"Oh, so if I apologize, you're going to stay with me? Alright then, Miss Kimberly Crawford, I am deeply and truly sorry from the depths of my heart and I am begging for your forgiveness." His face was serious, but his eyes laughed at me.

"And what are you apologizing for?"

I had to make sure.

"For your attraction to my irresistible, gorgeous, incredibly hot body." He smirked. I punched him once more before walking away.

Once I got a little farther, I realized he was following me.

"Brewer, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah. I'm heading there right now."

"Well stop following me!" I reached my locker.

"Don't flatter yourself." He opened the one next to mine. **(A/N Shoutout to swagmasterlol for this idea! Thank you!)** Wait...the locker...next to mine...no! A whole year next to him, plus all those classes. Could this get any worse?!

"So, you want kids before you die, huh? I can arrange that." Jack smirked at me.

"Oh...just shut up. I'm done talking to you."

"No, we have that project for music, remember? And that won't work out if we're trying to sing." Ugh! What is wrong with this dude?!

"Fine. We'll just finish that early so I can go back to never talking to you."

"You just met me today. There's nothing for you to go back too."

"Just give me your number."

"I knew you would ask at some point. You just can't resist all this!"

"For the project, you idiot." I punched him again.

"Whoa! Blondie's a little abusive today!" He scribbled his number out on a piece of paper. His handwriting was really neat, even though he scribbled it.

"See you later Kimmy." He winked, then turned and walked off toward the exit.

I rolled my eyes. Who exactly does he think he is? Some sort of god or something?

I closed my locker and walked away.

**So that was chapter four...it was sort of weird. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote that, but I hope you understand it somewhat. I hope you all liked it! So please review!**

**-Nick (I'm a girl, to those of you that didn't know, but my brother calls me Nick. And one of my friends, to make fun of my brother calling me Nick. For some reason, people aren't very happy with the name I was given when I was born. :P )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo wassup brochachos! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been sort of busy so please don't hate me... I don't want to bore all of you with another loooooong authors note so on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the songs used in this chapter**

Chapter 5: Texting the Neighbors

_Kim's POV_

(Kim/_Jack_)

Hi it's Kim I wanted to kno when we could start practicing our song

_Hey kimmy ;) We can practice whenever u want. Do u wanna come over now?_

Um yea sure ill be rite over. 

...

Jack, I never thought I would ask you this, but where do u live?

_In your wildest dreams. ;)_

As much as I would luv to take a nap rite now brewer, we hav a project to finish.

_Ok fine! 0659 State Drive. C u soon ;)_

Too many winky faces, brewer.

_;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) _

Bye, jack.

(End of text conversation)

I pulled my hair into a messy bun quickly and grabbed my skateboard, phone and backpack. Leaving the house, I went looking for State Drive. Turns out that its the street behind our house, the one that I can see from my window. Actually, I can't see much of the street itself, there's a random HUGE mansion there. The houses are unnaturally close together in this neighborhood, so I could climb into whatever room happened to be opposite mine from my window.

0655...0657...0659! I did a double take when I saw his house. Jack lived in a mansion?! Whoa, dude. Someone's got it good.

Wait a second. There was only one mansion on that street. So that means...that me and Jack Brewer are practically neighbors.

Ugh. I hate this. Soooooo much.

I sighed, then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. His highness himself opened the door.

"Well if it isn't my little Kimmy."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with. Do you have a piano?"

"Of course I do!" Slightly insulted (what for, I don't know) , he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, up the stairs, to the left...or was it the right?

Oh whatever. We ended up at a piano.

"First of all, what song should we do?" I asked, taking a seat at the piano. He sat down next to me. "It doesn't have to be a duet, I think we could just make it one."

"There's Take Care."

"By Drake and Rihanna? Um, that doesn't exactly sound like my thing..."

"Then there's More, by Usher."

"Um, no."

"What, do you not like him?"

"No, I love his music, but I'm not singing it. It's not really duet type stuff. I have a song we could do, there's What You Gonna Do by Hunter Hayes feat. Ashley Monroe. It's a duet and everything, so, like, you know..."

"Wait what is that?"

"It's a song, stupid. We will sing it with our mouths. You do know what those are, right?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not stupid or anything. I just didn't know what song that was."

"Sure, Brewer. And I thought I was the blonde."

"Lets just start, blondie."

I pulled out the sheet music and set it on the piano, then took a seat next to him.

"So, you do know how to play piano, right?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He gave me a look that clearly said, 'I have a freaking grand piano in my house and you think I don't know how to play it?'

"Come on, blondie. I have a freaking grand piano in my house and you think I don't know how to play it?"

Wow. That was weird.

Pulling myself together after that extremely unsettling coincidence, I said, "We can split the piano part then. And for the singing, it's obvious which part you're gonna do."

We started off with him playing a little bit of the beginning, and me adding a few notes at moments. Then he started to sing.

(_Jack_/both)

_Who wakes you in the morning time_

_Who calls you every late night_

'Whoa. Believe it or not, this dude has the voice of an ANGEL!'

_Who comforts you when you're in need_

_Who always tries to treat you right_

_Who gives you all he has to give, _

_And would dedicate_

_his heart to you_

_Who fulfills all his promises and sees the good in you_

Tell me whatcha gonna do when I'm gone

Oh and where you gonna go when there's no one home

And who's gonna love you when you're all alone

Tell me whatcha gonna do when I'm gone

Yeah whatcha gonna do when I'm gone

We went through the song, and by the time we ended, my whole right side was practically attached to his left. I awkwardly scooted away.

"So, um, what do you think?" I nervously asked.

"We sounded pretty good together. Personally, a dance song would have been nice, with the rhythm and funness."

"Maybe I can find something that fits your taste, your highness."

"Thanks, Kimmy. He shook his hair out of his face and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"But we are so keeping that one."

"Whatever." It was 4:45 at this point, so I decided to go home.

"Um, so I'm gonna leave now, so...yeah. See you tomorrow, Brewer."

"Bye, Kimmy." He said with a cute little smirk.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"What, no goodbye hug or kiss?"

"No, I'm never going to touch you. Ever."

"Come on, you know you want to!"

"No, you want to."

"You and me both."

"Bye, Jack." I shut the door before anything else could happen.

**Yes, I know that it's short, but I sort of needed to get past this chapter. And to TheSwasomeOne: Thanks so much for the song! I wasn't a huge fan of it since I'm not really into songs like that, but it wasn't bad. I'm really really sorry about what I'm going to do later, so please don't hate me! And to the rest of you beautiful people, I'll update everyday that I can and I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm in summer school at the moment...**

**-Fajita (Okay, so the Jack that I know and some dude named Tom (who I really REALLY hate) came up with this because it rhymes with Nikita. Weird. But I love Mexican food, so it's somewhat okay. XD )**


	6. Tears

**Omg guys your reviews, follows, and favorites just absolutely are the best thing ever, and they make me so so so abnormally happy. Thank you so much!**

**And to iluvpurple, the episode was wazombie warriors and Jerry said it. Since you guys once again made me so happy even though that chapter was probably the worst thing I have ever written, here is the next chapter of The Good, the Bad, and the Kick with a lot of Jack's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Tears 

_Jack's POV_

I watched her leave. She was something different, that was for sure. I wish I understood what went through that mind. I don't EVER remember a girl not wanting to hug or kiss me. In fact, they usually don't wait for an invitation.

That song was nothing like what I thought she would have us sing. Maybe, like, a nice, fast paced song. Oh well...girls are weird like that, I guess.

Kim has to have the best singing voice that I have EVER heard. She could be the next female Bieber if she tried, she's THAT good. And her hair is practically to die for, I bet every girl is jealous.

I don't know, there's something about her that really gets to me. Back when Lindsay and Donna Tobin, the twins who were basically the school's sluts, were here, I never felt anything beyond the physical state with them. If only Kim had been that open to me...but then it wouldn't be Kim Crawford, it would be a replica of Donna or Lindsay. But prettier. And more talented. And just better in general-wait do I like her?

No way. Jack Brewer does NOT like people, not in that way. And he never will.

The Next Morning, still Jack's POV

I woke up and looked out my window. My window was right next to my bed, and I don't really know what it's purpose was. All you could see was the empty house behind mine-wait was that a bed?! With a girl sleeping in it?! Wait...that blond hair...could it be Kim?!

I brushed my teeth (gotta smell good!) and made my hair look presentable. Going out onto my balcony, I jumped over to hers. It so was Kim. I felt a smirk forming on my face.

Silently, I opened her window. It was unlocked. Smart girl. Tiptoeing up to her bed, I took a closer look at her. Kim's blonde waves of hair were all over the pillow, and her eyebrows were scrunched together into a little frown. She was so cute right now, I couldn't even begin to describe it. Glancing at the clock, it was 6:15. I had time.

I walked over to her bookshelf, looking for a diary. All girls kept diaries, right? Ah ha! It has to be this one. I pulled out a silver and blue notebook with a tiny silver heart dangling from a ribbon bookmark on it. I opened it up to find a poem or song of some sort. It said,

_You Can Come To Me (duet)_

_(Girl)_

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope_

_Someone will throw it_

_(Boy)_

_And when your afraid_

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_(Both)_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_(Girl)_

_You struggle in the side_

_Losing your mind_

_Lying and trying, to be yourself_

_(Both)_

_And somebody lets you_

_Out in the cold_

_But no where to go_

_Feeling like no one can understand_

_But somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_

_And try to have a little hope_

_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_(Girl)_

_Like a chain that never breaks_

_(Boy: chain that never breaks)_

_Like a truth that never bends_

_(Truth that never bends)_

_Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again_

_(Puts it back again)_

_It's the feeling that you get_

_(Feeling that you get)_

_It's the moment that you know_

_(Moment that you know)_

_Like no matter what the future holds_

_You'll never be alone_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_(G: oh, yeah) (B: I will be your shoulder)_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_(G: be your smile) (b: I'll be your smile)_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_(B: anything you need, anything you'll be) (g: anything you'll be)_

_(Boy)_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_(G: be your ladder)_

_G: if you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_(B: I will be your road)_

_B: If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (g: if you want a friend) (b: doesn't matter when)_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_(G: anything you'll need)_

_You can come to me_

_(Girl) _

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

Wow. She was really good. Her lyrics were just amazing. We should do this song instead, it was perfect for us. I quickly took a picture on my phone, then I glanced at her face. It didn't look like she was having a good dream...I should wake her up.

Flipping through the pages, I saw other songs. I am so looking through these later.

Kim let out a tiny noise, and I looked at her, putting her song book away. Was that...a TEAR? My eyes widened. My little sister cries in her sleep sometimes, and I swear, its the worst thing to watch. I'm waking Kim up right now.

I went over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Kim. Wake up." I shook her gently, and called out her name softly. "Kim. You need to wake up now." She rolled over onto her side and held my hand.

"No..." She whispered. Another tear fell. Okay, I can't do this. Watching her cry was unbearable. I picked her up and rocked her, softly singing. Maybe she would fall into a peaceful, happy dream. But she didn't. Her eyes opened slowly. They looked up at me, wide and tear filled. She blinked, letting the tears out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Then her eyes flashed with realization. "Why are you in my room?! And how do you know where I live?!"

I guess someone was finally awake...this was going to be awkward to explain. Even for me.

_Kim's POV_

"No...Mom where are you going? Dad...Nate...stay with me. Don't leave me..." I cried out helplessly. They were all going away. And I couldn't do anything about it. I felt the tears building up, then come pouring out. Why was this happening.

Then I heard a voice. A sweet, beautiful voice. Whispering to me, saying it was alright. His voice. I loved that voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, fearing what I would see. But all I saw were two big, concerned, dark brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." It was all a dream.

Wait a second! Why was he in my room?

"Why are you in my room?! And how do you know where I live?!"

He looked around nervously, as if the answers were written on my walls.

"Well. I saw you-I didn't know it was you-but I had a pretty good idea it was you. And so I um sort of you know climbed across my balcony into your room and wanted to you know...say hi? So, um, hi. Yeah." Aw, he was cute when he was nervous. I crawled out of his arms-wait, hold on a second! What was I doing in there? I spun and looked at him.

"Care to explain why you were holding me?"

"You were crying! What was I supposed to do? Leave you there?"

"No, you shouldn't have even been here!"

"Please, like there was any way you could have stopped me."

"Just go home, Brewer." I pointed to the window.

He sighed and turned. "Fine! See you in 10 minutes, blondie."

Wait, 10 minutes?! I looked at the clock, then at him. He just smirked and began walking.

"Wait! You messed up my schedule, your helping me get ready!" I shrieked at him, dragging him back into my room.

"Now as much as I would enjoy that, I'm busy and-"

"Less talk, more work Brewer!" I dragged him into my walk in closet. "Find me an outfit! I'll go get my underwear and take a shower." He better pick something cute and not revealing, or else I will go all karate ninja on him!

Grabbing some underwear, I sprinted into the shower.

Jack's POV

Um, so now I'm helping Kim with her clothes... What does she like wearing? I picked out a ruffled dark blue shirt with small white polka dots and some short white shorts. Yeah, that would make her look absolutely adorable.

"Jack! Jack! Hurry up, I need my clothes!" She said. I smiled to myself when I saw a dripping, wet Kim wrapped up in a towel that was starting to fall off.

"Here you go." I slowly handed her the clothes, then at the last second, I pulled them away.

"Jack!"

"Okay, fine! Calm yourself, Kimmy!"

She slapped my arm, grabbed the clothes, and ran back to the bathroom. Two seconds later, a slightly less drippy Kim came out, fully dressed. I was right, not only did that outfit did make her look cute, it made her look HOT. Like, WHOA.

"Jack! What are you staring at?" She began to turn, then just turned back. Was she really that clueless about how gorgeous she was? "Never mind, just help me with my hair!" She handed me a brush, then hesitated. "Can I trust you with this?" Really?

"Kim. I have a sister. And I get my hair to look gorgeous every morning, yours should be no problem." I smirked when she rolled her eyes. She sat in front of the mirror...and grabbed a make up bag.

"Kim, put that down." I mean, she was gorgeous without it! It's not like she was a Donna or Lindsay, so ugly that they needed make up to not look like ogres.

"What? No, just brush." She said, pulling out some mascara.

"No, Kim. You look fine without it. Put it down." I said as she opened the mascara. That thing looked prickly, how did girls use it?

"Are you sure?" She hesitated.

"Of course I am, Kimmy." I said as i French braided her hair diagonally **(A/N Like in Karate Games, or Katniss)** and tied it. She sighed and put it down.

"I'm so going to regret trusting you."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Do you even need an answer? Wow that looks good! You have a gift, Brewer." She admired my work. "Okay let's go." She ran into the kitchen, me closely behind. Grabbing her skateboard, Wait a skateboard? Oh, that's new. I like her more and more each time I see her.

"Hey um I need to grab my skateboard really quick, so I'll just go..." I awkwardly said. I was never awkward around anyone. Congrats Kim, your cuteness changed my inner self. But that will never show.

I ran to my house, grabbed my skateboard, and ran back. Maybe she was still there.

"Took you long enough." She was waiting by her front door, holding her skateboard. "This is for the outfit and hair." She began to hand me an apple, but dropped it. I caught it with my foot, threw it up, and caught it with my hand. "Okay, that was almost cool. Hurry up Brewer, I didn't take a 4 minute shower for nothing!"

I smirked.

"Oh, and Jack? I forgot to tell you something."

"I glanced over at her.

"No looking or entering my room. Ever. Unless I say so." She smiled a fake sweet smile at me, then sped away. Like she would be able to stop me.

Actually, she probably would be able to, but she doesn't need to know that. I skated off towards school and a particular blonde beauty.

**There you go! Chapter 6, almost entirely in Jack's POV. He sort of is realizing that he likes Kim. Omg but does Kim like him back? Does Jack even like her in that way? The answers are obvious. For those of you that don't know, the song I used was You Can Come To Me from Austin and Ally. And I'm going to tell you rite now that I won't be able to update daily, but I will definitely try. And please please review! I love how you guys follow and favorite me and my stories, but I want to know what you actually think...is that too much to ask? I mean, 3,431 people read my story, and 50 people reviewed. And those 50 reviews came from a lot of the same people like Anialoveskick, swagmasterlol(loved the song suggestions, btw!), Cristina C, TheSwasomeOne, DOUBLE007, LoveShipper, and some other totally swasome people that took the extra 10 seconds to review. I just really want to know what you guys think. So, please review, follow, favorite, and continue reading! I love you guys and you are the best! XD**

**-Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaahh! I am so so sorry for updating so late but I am just a freakishly lazy person plus I had summer school finals :P but I pinky promise to try not to do that anymore. **

**Thank you so much for actually reading my little rant and actually reviewing! I thought you guys would just ignore me, but instead, my phone started exploding with emails. I love you guys so much right now! And as always, I'm open to suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I really really wish I could. Does that count for anything?**

Chapter 7: Oh No.

_Kim's POV_

I sped away on my beautiful skateboard, Jack close behind. I have no idea why I'm being so nice to him.

Maybe it's because you like him.

What?! No I don't! Shut up, stupid conscience.

I'm not stupid and you know it. You're just going through symptoms of denial.

I am so done with you. Just get out of my head.

Sorry, you're stuck with me for life.

What?!

I love you too, Kim!

I shook my head. Jack came up next to me and winked.

"Thanks for the apple, gorgeous."

"You're welcome, ugly."

"Ow, Kim. You just hurt me here." He gestured to his chest."Now you have to fix it."

"Um, no. You being in pain is something that I enjoy."

"Come on, Kimmy! It'll be easy to fix!"

By now we were here, so I took my skateboard and left it in the rack. Then I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Kimmy, now you have to fix me twice."

"My name is Kim, Brewer."

His face instantly had a smirk on it. "Kim Brewer? Has a nice ring to it, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Oh, shut up, Brewer."

I walked away in annoyance, only to find him following me.

"Go. Away." I opened my locker.

"We both know that you don't want me to do that. You would miss me way too much." He smirked and opened the locker next to mine.

Oh yeah. Locker neighbors.

I hurried up and tried to get to my class as soon as possible. I really don't want to spend that much time with Jack, even though we have classes together and we live way too close to each other.

I wonder if he's always gonna be this annoying, I thought as I walked to French.

_Mr. Crawford's POV_

Maybe, Kim won't mind...no, that's not possible. Not our Kim. She is, after all, her mother's daughter.

I took a breath and walked up to the mansion door, knowing that at this moment, everything could change.

Ringing the doorbell, I stood nervously in front of the grand, beautiful doors. Then the doors opened.

"Hello, Mr. Crawford, it's been a while! Come in, please!" Mrs. Brewer welcomed me. I stepped in nervously, looking around. Wow, someone is seriously making some goooood money.

"So, Mr. Crawford, my husband and my lawyer are waiting for you upstairs in the office. I'll take you to them."

We went up the stairs, to the left, then to the right, then to the-Oh I give up! Too big for a guy like me. Eventually, we ended up in the right place. Thankfully. When we entered the office, Mr. Brewer and their lawyer rose to greet me.

"Mr. Crawford. It's been a while." Mr. Brewer shook my hand. "This is our lawyer, who will be assisting us in all the legal work."

"Hello, Mr. Brewer. It's definitely been a while. So, lets get right to it, shall we?" I was so nervous, but I sat down.

Why did I ever send Kim to karate? She is going to kill me.

_Mr. Brewer's POV_

Jack is going to be absolutely furious. But I'm prepared, I got him a beautiful motorcycle as an early birthday gift.

"So, Jack and Kim have already met a few days ago in school, but they need to get to know each other a little better so they don't kill us. Or each other. What I propose we do is go on a company business trip and force Kim to stay with Jack here. They need to get to know each other at least a little bit better for everything to work."

"Is that really necessary? Kim has a younger brother as well..."

"Her brother-Nate, is it?-He can stay with Kim. Jack has a sister, Nicole, who'll be staying there as well."

"Alright then. I'll notify my wife and kids as soon as possible." He sighed. This was definitely not going to be easy, but the agreement had been made years ago, and if it wasn't Kim and Jack, it would have to be Nicole and Nate.

This was something we had to do. And there was no way out of it.

_Kim's POV_

I FINALLY was done. A whole day with that annoying loser Brewer, all finished. Maybe if i hurried, I wouldn't see him on my way home...

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was my mom.

Hey Kim :) I'm here to pick u up, ur dad and I hav something to tell u

I texted back.

K mom I'll c u then :)

I grabbed my skateboard and hurried to the car.

"Hey honey! How was school?"

"Hi...mom. What are you doing here?"

"Well Kim," my dad started. "We have some news for you that absolutely couldn't wait."

Oh no.

"Your mother and I have to go on a business trip for a month or so. We packed yours and Nate's stuff for you guys to stay at a coworker's house. They have a son that you may know..."

"Kim, honey, you're going to have to stay with him for a month. We're going on the trip with our bosses, also known as Mr. and Mrs. Brewer."

Brewer? No. Way. There's gotta be like a zillion Brewers in the world...

"We have a flight to catch, so we'll drop you off. Remember to behave! We'll call you whenever we can! We're going to miss you sweetie! Bye!" My mom said as she stopped in front of the one and only Brewer mansion.

"See ya Kim! Stay safe!" My dad waved as the car drove out of their massive driveway.

I feel like dying as I walk up to the doorway. But I can't help but notice a beautiful motorcycle...Not the time, Kim!

_Jack's POV_

Kim Crawford is going to live with me for a month. And she hates me! At least I'll get to know her better...somewhat I guess.

I closed the door as my parents walked out, yelling out last-minute instructions.

"And everything better stay rated PG-13, OR ELSE!" My mom yelled out. I started pushing her towards the door as my face burned.

"Okay, Mom. Go catch your flight."

"And remember to-"

"Mom! I got it! You're gonna be late!" She sighed, and walked over to my dad who was waiting by the door, all ready to go.

"Bye Jack! We love you guys!"

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I said as I shut the door.

Kim was gonna be here any second. How was this going to work? Her brother Nate seemed pretty cool, for a ten year old. He gets along pretty well with Nicole, too. Somewhat. Okay, not really. They're the same age and in the same class, so that's probably weirder for them than it is for us. Ha...preteen awkwardness. I went up the stairs to check on the two of them, but the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door. Why do we have to do this again?

"Hey Kimmy." I smirked. She looked so unhappy with this situation. This may not be so bad after all...

**Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating! I tried to put something remotely interesting into that chapter...Yeah, sorry about Nate and Nicole randomly ending up as ten year olds. I didn't know what to do with them before this chapter, but here they are! And to the people who wanted info on the song from the last chapter, I got the full song lyrics off of this website: **

** wiki/You_Can_Come_to_Me**

**Anyways, I'm sorry again for taking forever...I feel so guilty :'( But please please please read and review! And I'm always open to suggestions! **

**-Nick**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me, like, I never thought I would get 91 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! So I'm going to go right to the story this time...Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Jerry understands life. So probably never, but the world shall continue to dream.**

Chapter 8: The Bedroom Situation

_Kim's POV_

The door was opening. I sighed and looked around, at anything other than the doorway. Or whoever may be standing in it.

"Hey Kimmy." I glanced up and saw the one and only Jack Brewer smirking at me. Now what?

"Yeah. Hey." I said, putting as much annoyance into my voice as possible.

"Awww, are you upset Kimmy? It's okay, a month with me will make it all better."

"Get away from me." I pushed past him and yelled, "NATE! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Really, now. And how are you going to do that?"

I turned to him and said, "I'll climb through your window and go to my bedroom."

"Have fun." He smirked.

"Oh, I will!" I stomped off in some random direction. Fifteen minutes later, I was even more lost. I sighed.

"Jack! Get your butt over here right now!" I yelled. Impatient and frustrated, I crossed my arms and huffed. After about two minutes or so, he finally came.

"You called, princess?" He smirked at me before continuing. "Guess you just missed me that much."

"No, I need you to show me where your stupid bedroom is. Why is this house so confusing?!" I yelled at some painting of a random hill.

"Whoa, calm down blondie. My room is right down this hall...to the left...then the left...then the left again...second door on your right."

Wait a second...we were just here! "You idiot! Why didn't you just show me that room the first time?! Ugh!" I stomped off into his room.

Throwing the doors open, I walked out onto his balcony and climbed over it onto mine. Tugging on my window, I realized it was locked. Stupid smart parents.

Frustrated, I climbed back into Jack's room. "Okay, new rules." I started. Jack was sprawled out on his bed, a pair of earphones in his ears pounding music. "Jack. Jack! Are you even listening to me?!" My voice rose with each word. Furious at him and the whole situation in general, I yanked a white earphone out of his ear.

"Ugh, what do you want Blondie? I thought you left!" He said, slightly irritated.

"It was locked. Now, I need to tell you the rules. No one at school can know about this. No one outside this household can know about this. If ANYONE knows about this, I will personally kill you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck with that, Crawford." He said as I marched out.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, BREWER!" Okay, it was a pretty dumb thing to yell, but I was really running out of ideas at that point.

I heard a faint chuckle as I stormed away to who knows where.

Then I stopped a few doors down, because my phone in my pocket vibrated.

_Across the hall, room with the lite blue walls_

_-Jack_

Hmm. Whatever, I might as well go there, it's better than getting lost again.

Opening each door on the other side of the hall, I looked for the one with light blue walls. When I found it, I gasped. It was the bedroom of my dreams.

Complete with navy and white curtains, a little fully stocked bathroom, a bed with dark violet, gray, and white pillows and sheets, I was in heaven. Running into the walk in closet in the corner, I found all my clothes unpacked. Who took the time to do all this?

"Our parents feel terrible, so they tried their best to make us happy for a month." Jack was right behind me. I turned, and said,

"I don't care who did this, I LOVE IT!" All anger forgotten, I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Jack's eyes sparkled with amusement. Worst day ever, but best bedroom.

Glancing at the clock above the window, I realized that it was already 4:45. I had homework to do, and we had dinner to make later! And I hadn't even went to see Nate yet!

"Hey can you show me where my brother is?" I asked Jack.

"Yeah sure. Lets go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up quickly, which just caused me to fall back on the bed. He rolled his eyes. "You coming, Kimmy?"

That was all it took. I was up in a flash and said in a deadly voice, " DON'T. Call. Me. KIMMY!"

"Then hurry up!" He walked out, and I ran after him.

Many confusing turns later, we ended up in a green bedroom with one ten year old boy in it.

"Kim!" My brother ran over to me and jumped on me.

"Get off me, you idiot!" I yelled, pushing him off. He shook out his blond hair and grinned at me.

"Check out my room! I have a bathroom! With a shower!"

"Yeah, like you'll ever use that," I muttered, but I still grinned and walked after Nate as he ran into the bathroom.

_Jack's POV_

I stood in the door, watching her and her brother Nate play around with each other. It made me smile, just a tiny bit.

"Hey Jack." A voice said behind me. Turning, I saw Nicole.

"Hey Nicki!" I said. (A/N I couldn't resist putting a Nikki in there somewhere... :P) "How was school?"

"Ugh. That stupid buttface over there is in my class." She gestured to Nate. "And now, I have to live with him. This is so stupid." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Hey, um, Nate's sister Kim, you haven't met her yet! Here, I think you'll like her."

"Hey! Just because we're girls does not mean I'm gonna instantly fall in love with her like you."

"Whaaaat?!" My voice rose about two octaves. Kim glanced up and raised an eyebrow. Grabbing Nicole's sleeve, I pulled her into the hallway. "Don't ever say that! I am not in love with her! Don't even think it!" I whispered harshly. My sister just smirked. I glared at her, totally annoyed.

"Don't think what?" A voice came from behind me. And I jumped a little. Nicole smirked. Again. I decided right then, that I was going to kill whoever taught her to smirk. She was losing her normal human being-ness. Slowly, I turned.

"Kim! Hey! So, um, this is my sister, Nicole! Yeah, so I'll leave you two to get to know each other a little better, and I'll go...over...yonder." I smiled nervously as I backed away. Once I got away from Kim's confused eyes and Nicole's smirking face, I yelled at myself.

'Really Jack?! Over yonder?! She probably thought you were going to Old MacDonald's or something.' I am so so sooooo stupid.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I walked off to my bedroom. Maybe Jerry will understand. If he understands anything.

_Kim's POV_

Okay, I think I just saw the definition of weird illustrated before my eyes. Yonder? Is he like going to Old MacDonald's or something? I swear, that has got to be weirder than Jerry's whole swag thing. Oh that reminds me, I have to text Grace and tell her about my whole "living arrangement". But for now, I have someone to introduce myself to.

"So, hey Nicole, I'm Kim." I stuck out my hand. She looked at it, then at me, then at my hand again, then took it. With a smirk, she said,

"Nicole."

Wow. All Brewers are alike, aren't they.

"So, you wanna go...bake some cookies or something?" That was when everything changed.

"I LOVE COOKIES!"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to another room in this confusing house.

**Okay, you guys probably hate me for giving you such a short chapter after such a long wait, but I have a reason. I was grounded, and then I got ungrounded (is that even a word?) when we went on vacation. But on vacation, my iPod (which is what I use to update) wasn't getting any wifi. :'( Thankfully, my phone still worked and I saw all the emails and I could still read stories. :D Again, I pinky promise to try and be a good girl and not get grounded, but that hasn't really been working for me... I hope you liked the incredibly short chapter, please review! I promise that I'll try and update soon! **

** Thanks For Reading!**

**-swasome unicorns :)**


End file.
